MP40
La MP-40 es una ametralladora de origen alemán, que aparece en Call of Duty (y su expansión Call of Duty: United Offensive), Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War (y en sus "spin-off" Final Fronts y su versión para Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops (en la misión "Proyecto Nova" y en los mapas "Kino der Toten" y "Call of the Dead"; también en su versión de iOS y Android, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies), Call of Duty: Black Ops II (en el mapa "Orígenes"), Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III y en Call of Duty: World War II. Call of Duty En Campaña El MP40 es una de las armas más comunes en el juego, y por defecto tiene abundante munición. Lo hace mucho daño, aunque esto va disminuyendo en Call of Duty: United Offensive, junto con la alta capacidad del cargador y muy poco retroceso y una tasa adecuada de fuego, salvo que a diferencia de otras ametralladoras, el MP40 no tiene un semi-el modo de disparo automático. Esto lo convierte en un arma muy versátil en la campaña, ya que sólo realiza dos disparos al cuerpo para derribar a un enemigo, aunque en Call of Duty: United Offensive, lleva hacia arriba de 5 rondas. Su alto daño y cadencia de fuego hace que sea la mejor pistola de pulverización y rezar en el juego, ya que puede eliminar toda una habitación con una sola revista. En general, la pistola puede ser considerada como una versión mucho más abundante de la Sten británica. Multijugador En el modo multijugador, el MP40 es relativamente poderosa, ya que tiene sólo tres balas para matar a un enemigo, o al alza de siete a larga distancia en Call of Duty: United Offensive, y con su muy buena precisión y alta capacidad del cargador, es más que capaz de matar a diez o más oponentes por cargador. Galeria (Call of Duty) MP40 CoD.png|Vista en primera persona de la MP40. MP40 Reload CoD.png|MP40 Recargando. MP40 Iron Sights CoD.png|La mira de hierro de la MP40 CoDSP 2011-08-29 23-39-52-64.jpg CoDSP 2011-08-29 23-39-57-13.jpg CoDSP 2011-08-29 23-40-49-17.jpg Call of Duty 2. Campaña. El Call of Duty 2 MP40 ha sido ligeramente cambiado desde las versiones anteriores y es el arma más común encontrado en el juego. Si bien su daño y cadencia de fuego son el mismo, su retroceso se ha incrementado significativamente. Esto hace que sea mucho más difícil de controlar, por lo que estalló el disparo de un objetivo que no es en lugares cerrados es esencial para que el jugador quiere golpear a un enemigo. Se necesitan dos rondas para matar a un enemigo en la campaña, lo mismo que los plazos mayores. Además, su gama se verá algo reducido. Multijugador. El MP40 es todavía muy poderosa a corta distancia, que aún requieren sólo tres rondas para matar a un enemigo. Sin embargo, debido a los daños recepción de boletas en todo el rango, puede tardar diez rondas, para matar a un enemigo, lo que es significativamente poco fiable en el rango, sobre todo con el mayor retroceso en cuenta. Galeria (Call of Duty 2). 400px-Mp40 2.png|MP40 en Call of Duty 2. MP40 Iron Sights CoD2.png|Mirilla de hierro en Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty 3. Campaña. En Call of Duty 3, el MP40 es muy similar a la de los otros juegos, y es una de las armas más comunes disponibles, ya que una gran cantidad de soldados alemanes llevan el MP40. Recoil puede ser pesado en función del tiempo que el jugador sostiene el gatillo. Aunque no es tan poderoso como la Thompson, el MP40 es una opción respetable, si una de las armas a partir de los jugadores se queda sin munición. Multijugador. El MP40 sólo está disponible para la facción de Axis en el modo multijugador. Ha retroceso pesado, por lo que debe ser disparado en ráfagas cortas a largas distancias. A distancias medias y cortas, el MP40 se puede utilizar de manera efectiva en fuego completamente automática. En distancias muy cortas, con el objetivo por la vista no es necesario. El MP40 también tiene uno de los más rápidos tiempos de recarga de todas las armas en el modo multijugador, por lo que es un arma decente para los primeros trimestres compromisos. Galeria (Call of Duty 3). MP40 COD 3.jpg|Mirrilla de la MP40. MP40 CoD3.png|MP-40 en Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. En Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, el MP40 es ampliamente utilizado por los soldados alemanes hasta la campaña británica, cuando se sustituye en gran medida por el STG-44. Call of Duty: World at War. Campaña. El MP40 es comúnmente utilizado por los soldados alemanes en Call of Duty: World at War, durante la campaña de Rusia. Se vuelve a utilizar el modelo de Call of Duty 2. Es común cambiar a la MP40 en la campaña ya que el PPSh-41 ruso se come municiones extremadamente rápido, y muchos aliados tienen que ser asesinados para obtener una cantidad útil de munición (aunque este no es el caso en el "Heart of the reich" , ya que la mayoría de los aliados se esgrime el PPSh-41 durante el asalto principal en los cuatro Flak 88s, haciendo munición mucho más fáciles de obtener en esta parte). En cualquier caso, munición para el MP40 está ampliamente disponible en la campaña. Es un arma fiable para el rifle Mosin-Nagant, por la razón indicada que la munición es fácil de encontrar, y que también es de gran alcance en lugares cerrados. Multijugador. El MP40 se desbloquea en el nivel 10, y estadísticamente la SMG más poderoso en el juego, en términos de daño por asalto. Potencia de frenado y objetivo constante hacen que el MP40 increíblemente poderosa en lugares cerrados, ya que es muy precisa, mientras hipfiring. La tasa de fuego lento es algo compensada por la revista de gran capacidad y alta potencia. Estas características hacen que el MP40, sin duda, el arma más popular en el modo multijugador. La menor tasa de fuego a veces permite a los usuarios gestionar el suministro de munición de manera eficiente. El uso generalizado de la MP40 hace municiones no sea un problema, por lo que Bandolera se convierte en el menos beneficioso animar con esta arma. Muchos jugadores se aprovechan de la gran potencia de la MP40, y el uso de nivel 2 gratificaciones que son menos comunes. Sin embargo, Juggernaut con el MP40 es una vista común porque cuando se utiliza Juggernaut, el usuario se convierte en increíblemente poderosa en lugares cerrados - el MP40 es capaz de matar en dos golpes a mansalva y sin potencia de frenado, y el usuario tendrá menos daño del enemigo armas. Esta combinación es común, sobre todo porque el beneficio y el arma se encuentran disponibles en los primeros niveles. El arma se desempeña bien en el combate de corto alcance y mediano, como el retroceso hace disparando a difícil - sin embargo, los usuarios pueden fácilmente ráfaga de fuego a distancia. El retroceso es algo más controlable que la de otros subfusiles debido a la menor tasa de MP40 de fuego. También es una de las pocas armas que se utilizan comúnmente con todos sus archivos adjuntos - la mayoría se utilizan generalmente con uno solo. El accesorio Dual magazine es más comúnmente utilizado, ya que permite cerca de diez segundos de fuego, y junto con Steady Aim, muchos jugadores simplemente rociar y rezar en vez de apuntar hacia abajo las vistas para neutralizar objetivos. Double Tap veces se utiliza para combatir la baja tasa de fuego - pero al hacerlo aumenta el retroceso. Esto es menos eficaz en la gama de potencia de frenado que mata más rápido con la MP40 en gamas más largas y con menos rondas. Double Tap es superior en eficacia a corta distancia. El MP40 con un supresor, escuadrón de la muerte, de camuflaje, y Dead Silence es una clase de sigilo muy poderosa, y es menos mal visto que un MP40 con Juggernaut. Esto es más común en Buscar y Destruir, como stealth es un problema menor en los otros modos de juego. En Hardcore, el MP40 con potencia de frenado es un solo disparo matar a cualquier distancia, a menos que el enemigo está usando Probabilidad Juggernaut o segundo, o el objetivo es alcanzado a través de una superficie. Sin la potencia de frenado, sólo un tiro en la cabeza en el largo plazo va a matar de una vez. Fuera de Hardcore, suspensión de energía sólo es beneficioso a largo plazo, donde se incrementa el daño mínimo de 29 del MP40 y 40 (por lo que es tan poderoso como Thompson no Perked o Type 100 a corta distancia). A corta distancia, el daño de la MP40 se incrementa a un enorme 77, pero es importante tener en cuenta que este aumento en el poder en realidad no reducir el número de balas que se necesita para matar a un adversario, porque en los modos regulares jugadores se les da 100 de salud, lo que significa que si un MP40 ha potencia de frenado o no se requerirá por lo menos dos balas para descolgar un rival en cuartos cercanos. Su poder de matar es impresionante, y cuando se combina con la potencia de frenado y un tiro en la cabeza, un disparo mata se hace posible, gracias a su inusualmente alto cierre daños gama de 55. Debido a su alta precisión hipfire, y por lo tanto su compatibilidad CQB, el MP40 es a menudo eficaz en la mayoría de los encuentros. Modo Nazi zombies. El MP40 aparece en todos los niveles del Nazi Zombies, que está disponible de la pared en todos los mapas a excepción de Nacht der Untoten, y de la Caja Misteriosa en cada mapa. Como de costumbre, que es comparable a la Thompson, pero con un cartucho más grande a costa de una menor tasa de fuego. Al igual que el Thompson, es un arma poderosa en el temprano a mediados de rondas. En las últimas rondas, los jugadores con frecuencia se queda sin munición. Sin embargo, su retroceso se reduce significativamente en comparación con la versión de campaña o multijugador. Al colocarlo en la máquina Pack-A-Punch en los zombis nazis mapa Der Riese su nombre se convierte en "El Afterburner", y su capacidad de cargador y el daño se duplica. Incluso después de la actualización, los jugadores muchas veces se queda sin munición en el centro de la ronda, dejándolos vulnerables. La posibilidad de comprar munición y munición mejorada de la pared suele ser una gran ventaja sobre las armas que no tienen esta característica, ya que la munición se convierte en un problema con todas las armas en rondas posteriores. El MP40 también hace una aparición en el iPod Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, disponible en los cuatro mapas. Velocidad Cola se recomienda en el iPod como el perno debe ser retirado después de cada recarga, vacía o no. El iPod MP40 también tiene un poco menos de retroceso, ya que casi todo el retroceso en la aplicación es visual y no afecta objetivo, si el arma tiene ninguna en absoluto. El Pack-A-Punch MP40 en el iPod: Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, no incrementar ningún daño por asalto, y porque la versión actualizada sólo tiene un tamaño Dual Magazine, actualizar esta arma en Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, puede ser considerado un residuos de puntos. Galeria (Call of Duty: World at War). MP40 Suppressor WaW.png|MP-40 con supresor. MP40 Aperture Sight WaW.png|MP-40 con Aperture Sight MP40 Dual Magazines WaW.png|MP-40 con Dual Magazine. Afterburner WaW.png|La Afterburner. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Campaña. El MP40 aparece en todas las misiones que tienen lugar en Europa. Su apariencia es similar a la de Call of Duty 3 variante. Está disponible por primera vez en la misión "Ettelbruck". Es bastante mejor que la Thompson en la potencia de frenado, tamaño de cargador y munición. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). El MP40 aparece en Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) como una de las cinco sub metralletas en juego. Al igual que las versiones de consola, que tiene la tasa más baja de fuego de las armas automáticas y una revista de 32 todo el año, pero ahí es donde terminan las similitudes. En primer lugar, el MP40 tiene la salida de los daños más bajo de todas las armas en juego, en oposición a uno de los más altos. En segundo lugar, tiene el retroceso más bajo de todas las armas, que tiene casi ninguno. Por último, la tasa de fuego es tan baja que incluso un jugador mediocre podría disparar un arma semiautomática más rápido de lo que. A pesar de las aparentemente malas cualidades, que sobresale en el combate a larga distancia. Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaña. El MP40 aparece exclusivamente y con frecuencia en la misión de la campaña "Proyecto Nova" y tiene un nuevo aspecto, ya que está cubierto de nieve y un nuevo revestimiento exterior similar al cromo. Es casi lo mismo que en Call of Duty: World at War, a excepción de un sonido de disparo diferente, similar a como era en Call of Duty 2. Multijugador. El MP40 parece ser un killstreak de prueba y un arma de prueba de la paquete de cuidado. Se ofrece en el código del killstreak, pero no puede ser adquirido durante el juego. Las armas "mp40_mp", "mp40_drop_mp" y "mp40_blinged_mp" no funcionan cuando se adquiere el uso de "dar todo" comando de la consola. El anunciador suena durante MP40 también existen en los archivos del juego. Zombies. El MP40 aparece en los mapas de Zombies: Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, y Der Riese. Se puede comprar desde la pared de 1.000 puntos y su munición cuesta 500 puntos. Esta pistola debe su fama en Black Ops para su utilidad en Kino der Toten, donde puede ser útil en un espectacular juego entero por disparos en la cabeza, muerte a los hellhound, y la facilidad para obtenerla desde el principio en ese mapa. Conserva su rápido mecánismo como en Call of Duty: World at War, por lo que es útil para la insta-kills (power-ups). También tiene la capacidad de recarga, inusual para el mundo en armas de guerra. Esta pistola puede tener la más alta recoill de la SMG de su clase, pero mantiene los más lentos, y más potente disparos, así, por lo que es excelente para quitar de numerosos disparos a la cabeza, así como el uso de la 'rodaje y cuchillo' táctica con el cuchillo Bowie con facilidad por lo que alrededor de 12. Funciona bien para cualquier jugador y cualquier estilo de juego, y puede ser útil en todas las situaciones. Esta es una de las armas más valiosas de la pared de este modo de juego. El MP40 se puede actualizar a través del Pack-A-Punch para convertirse en el Afterburner, con una capacidad de cargador doble y el aumento de los daños y cadencia de fuego. Como la mayor parte del mundo en armas de la guerra, esta arma es muy distinto en cuanto a la vista, pero ofrece una buena en general aumento en el daño. Aunque la munición de reserva no se incrementa, cada mag munición es muy grande, superando incluso los rifles de asalto en la cantidad de energía que puede ser desencadenado de un clip, lo que hace el trabajo por debajo de las hordas masivas en cuanto a rondas de 15-20, con disparos a la cabeza. El MP40 tiende a quedarse sin munición rápidamente, así que en las rondas posteriores, se utiliza mejor como un arma auxilary para trabajos rápidos alrededor de las hordas, durante el uso de un arma más grande para eliminar las multitudes más grandes, o como último recurso a las armas, que no lo son útiles, tales como la velocidad de cuchillo. Hace un arma primaria bien, debido al hecho de que la munición se puede comprar fuera de la pared en caso de emergencia. Galeria. (Black Ops) Modelo del MP40 en Proyecto Nova BO.png|Modelo en Proyecto Nova. Call of Duty: Black Ops II. El MP40 fue visto por primera vez está en manos de Takeo Masaki y Tank Dempsey en Apocalipsis vista previa de vídeo para el mapa Zombies: Origins. En el juego, es relativamente sin cambios desde la versión anterior de zombies, sino con una nueva animación de recarga, más munición disponible cuando está Pack-a-Punch y ser un poco más caro de la pared (1300 puntos con respecto a 1000 puntos). Se puede comprar en la pared en varios lugares en todo el mapa, por lo que es una buena opción para los jugadores que les gusta usar armas de pared. Un jugador también puede obtener un MP40 con un archivo adjunto Stock ajustable de la Caja Misteriosa, una de las primeras armas que puedan tener los accesorios fuera de la caja del misterio ya que la escopeta Double Barreled (aserrado con agarre) y la primera vez desde World at War donde los jugadores pueden obtener un arma de pared de la Caja Misteriosa. Galeria. (Black Ops II). Tank Dempsey with the MP40 Origins BOII.PNG|Dempsey con una MP40. Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png|Takeo con la MP40. Curiosidades. *El MP40 no está en manos de el cartucho cuando se utiliza por los NPCs. *En el modo Zombies, el MP40 es el arma de elección de Edward Richtofen. *El modelo de Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War y Call of Duty: Black Ops tiene código de fábrica de Steyr-Daimler-Puch auténticas marcas de grabado bajo "MP40". *El MP40 es en todos los juegos de la Guerra Mundial. *El MP40 es en todos los juegos de Treyarch. *Cuando se utiliza un MP40 con una vista de apertura y Bandolera, el jugador comienza con 32 rondas menos que lo harían sin usar la vista de apertura. *Es posible obtener esta arma en "Five" utilizando comandos de la consola en el PC. Categoría:Armas Categoría:Subfusiles Categoría:Armas alemanas Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: United Offensive Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty 2 Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty 3 Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: World at War Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: Black Ops Categoría:Armas de Call of Duty: Black Ops II Categoría:Armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial